Porn Star
by Liah-chan
Summary: Tala and Kai are best friends and university studnets. They are struggling for cash but all the job ads want people with degrees, well all except one... and this one will test them to their limits, but is it all worth it? [TyKa] [TaBr]Lemons included, res
1. The Beginning

**Diclaimer: i do not own beyblade or any of it's characters!**

**Liah: ok so here I am with ANOTHER fic... I really need to stop doing this, but I keep getting new ideas all the time and I have to put pen to paper... but on paper I have nearly finished Object of my Affection, and probably Silent Apologies soon... so anyway... this is a new one, it shouldn't be too long, but the chapter ARE quite short so I don't know...**

**Kai: Just get on with it will you? I'm still not happy about what you're making me do!**

**Liah: -grins wickedly- I think it's funny**

**Kai: -growls- You would do...**

**Porn Star**

Tala groaned as he finished looking through the job section in his fifth newspaper. Kai took a sip of his coffee before glancing as his best friend.

"Still nothing..." Tala whined. Kai licked his lips as they went dry again and looked back at then paper. He had noticed an advert, but was still contemplating whether he should risk it or not. He put a pen in his mouth, pulling the lid off with his teeth then circled the advert.

He knew Tala was gay, just like himself. But the problem was; 'did he really want everyone to see his body?' He cringed as he set the paper on the table in front of Tala. Tala looked down at the paper in curiosity. His eyes widened at the advert his friend had circled.

* * *

PORN ACTORS NEEDED 

GAY SEX SCENES

Contact Dave on 07656 521985

* * *

"K-Kai?" He stuttered, his face almost the same colour as his bright red hair. "You have got to be kidding me..."

"I'm not, we need the money right? All the other jobs require degrees...we're both gay so that part isn't a problem..." Kai shrugged. Tala paled and nodded quietly.

'What have I got myself into?' He thought to himself.

**Liah: Okay, that's the end of the intro chapter really... it just explains the situation and how they got into the mess etc lol**

**Tala: please review so I get to die... one minute that doesn't sound right... Kai!**

**Kai: Yes...**

**Tala: Why did you put this in my script? –Points to Tala's last line-**

**Kai: -smirks- because, in the next two chapters, you're going to want to die...**


	2. The Application Forms

**Liah: ok so here's part two**

**Tala: Why do I have to do this? –whines-**

**Kai : -growls- if I have to then you do too**

**Liah: -grins wickedly- I think it's VERY funny**

**Kai: -growls- You would do... I'm sure you enjoy watching people suffer...**

**Liah: Nope just you!**

**Kai: -chases Liah off-**

**Porn Star – The Application Forms**

Tala and Kai checked their mail to see if the application forms had come through yet. Kai smirked as he picked up two A4 envelopes up, handing one over to Tala. The red head blushed as he took it, glancing over the cover at his name before slowly opening it.

While Tala was taking so long to open his envelope Kai was already glancing through the application form.

"It's just like a normal application form, except you have to provide a picture."

"That's not too bad then" Tala replied, not taking his eyes of the front page. Kai raised an eyebrow at him and snorted.

"No, you baka, a photo of you... completely naked." He added. Tala gulped, his face turned the same colour of his hair.

"I don't think I can do this Kai..." He whimpered.

"Oh you can and you will" Kai replied smirking slightly. "Besides, we may get a looker" He winked at Tala. Tala grinned.

"Well since you put it like that..." Kai chuckled knowingly and set the paper down, picking up a pen he scanned the first line before applying.

Tala sighed before starting his application form.

"Erm Kai?" He asked after a short while.

"Yes Tala?"

"How are we going to do the pictures?"

Kai only smirked in reply.

**Liah: Okay, that's part two, sorry it's so short! It's just I want to take this step by step, if the chapters are too long I'll forget to update or wont be bothered too...**

**Tala: oh no... I'm really going to die...**

**Kai: -evil laughter-**

**Tala: why are you laughing? You've got to have your picture taken as well**

**Kai: -suddenly pales- I forgot...**

**Liah –sweat drops- Anyway please review**


	3. The 'pictures'

**Liah: ok so here's part three! I'm on a roll!**

**Tala: Do you really hate us this much?**

**Liah: -grins wickedly- I think it's VERY VERY funny**

**Kai: -growls again...-Yes, we already covered that fact...**

**Liah: So?**

**Kai: -growls louder- You're evil... **

**Liah: I try...**

**Porn Star – The Pictures**

Kai continued smirking, which made Tala feel slightly faint.

"Why the hell aren't you answering?"

No answer. Just the same evil and menacing smirk.

"Hello?" Tala growled in frustration, suddenly Kai chuckled.

"I thought it would've been obvious"

"Do I look like I get it?" Tala pointed to his face, nearly poking himself in the eye. Kai raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Well you always were dumb"

"HEY!" Kai shrugged in response then shifted in his chair to get more comfy.

"Well, I'm going to have to take yours, and you'll have to take mine" He chuckled at Tala's face; his jaw had dropped, his face – if possible - had paled and his eyes were wide.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"You going all shy on me now?" Kai raised an eyebrow. Tala blushed a considerable amount before shaking his head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" He whined while filling in the last box of the form, Kai had already finished now.

"So, you want you're picture doing now?" Tala gulped. "You'll have to have it done eventually..."

"Fine!" Tala snapped before standing up. Kai chuckled.

"Acting childish is going to get you anywhere... did you read the terms?" Tala growled.

"YES!" He growled.

"Then get yourself ready..." He smirked as the red head stomped off into their room, to fulfil the requirements of the picture. (AN: if you don't get what I mean, think... in the world of porn, apparently you need to be cough big cough when cough Erm... I hope you get me...)

Kai looked over at the door before unzipping his own pants and reaching into them, to find himself suddenly stopping. "How the hell am I supposed to do this...?" He growled. "I don't even have anyone to think about!"

"YOU THINK THIS IS EASY FOR ME!" Tala snapped from the bedroom after hearing Kai's comment. Kai snickered in response.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Tala! You do after all have all your porn material in there!" Kai snickered even louder as he heard a crash in the other room. Tala had probably gone to get it off his top shelf and fell onto the floor or something.

"How did you know I had porn!" Tala stomped back into the room, only in his boxers and black t-shirt from before then suddenly blushed. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I found it when cleaning... seen as you never clean I took the liberty to do your side too" Tala blushed. "And I also noticed most of the magazines and videos were all of one guy... what's his name again?" Tala blushed the same colour of his hair yet again. "Oh yes I remember... Kuznetsoz (sp?) Bryan..." He smirked at Tala's blush.

"Wha... I don't know what you're talking about" A sly grin appeared on Kai's pale features.

"Really... then you wouldn't really know that he works at the exact same place were going for these jobs then?" Tala suddenly choked.

"He does?" He gasped, completely forgetting about Kai's teasing. Kai smirked and nodded.

"Oh yes..."

"I've got to get ready!" Tala suddenly ran into the room at the speed of light. Kai sweat dropped at his best friends antics. Now only if he could think of something to get him aroused...

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He would think of someone, his ideal person, yes that was perfect. He pulled his trousers down to leave himself in just his boxers and t-shirt, then reached into his boxers to start the preparation for the picture.

----5 minutes later----

"KAI!"

"YES TALA!"

"I'm ready!" Kai snickered at the small whimper that came with Tala's last reply. He gripped the digital camera with his hands as he opened the door to the bedroom. He'd kept his boxers on for the time being, but it was quite painful to do so (AN: I wonder why...-)

"You sure?" Tala nodded, he was hidden under a blanket.

"What should I do?" He whispered. Kai bit his lip in thought.

"Lay on your side- yeah like that" Kai mentally cringed as he had to look at his best friend naked.

"Kai stop staring at me please...you're freaking me out dude..." Kai blushed and shook his head.

"Sorry..." He brought the camera up and took the picture.

"Right your turn..." Kai gulped and nodded as Tala pulled his boxers back on, he handed him the camera then sat on his bed, his legs spread in a very compromising position. "Do you mind!" Tala snapped as he opened his eyes to take the picture. Kai raised an eyebrow and snickered.

"Well, they do ask for a very sexy position... it's not my fault I'm more imaginative than you are..." Tala growled then took the picture, almost threw the digital device at his friend that stomped into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Kai sighed then pulled his boxers back on, he walked over to his laptop and uploaded the pictures then printed them off on the special photo paper. Tala walked back out about 5 minutes later, wrapped in only a towel. Kai pointed to the picture he had left on the bed before walking into the bathroom to take a cold shower of his own.

Tala sighed as he dried off and got back into his clothes. He stared at the picture, blushing brightly before hastily shoving it in the envelope. 'Why the hell am I doing this?' he sighed to himself.

Kai walked back in minutes later wrapped in only a towel. Tala walked out of the room so he didn't have to see Kai naked, again... He shivered at the thought of it. Kai looked back at his picture and smirked. 'It's actually quite a good picture' He thought to himself before blushing and shaking his head. He pushed it in the envelope with the application form and sealed it.

"No turning back now" He whispered as he sat next to Tala in the kitchen; both holding the envelopes.

"No..."

"Let's get them sent off then..." Kai whispered before standing up to put on his shoes and coat. They left shortly after to go to a mailbox and send the mail back; this time with their application forms and picture.

**Liah: Okay, that's part three, yey I got a longer chapter! Don't worry TyKa fans (and TaBr) they will find each other soon!**

**Tala: oh thank god something good is coming out of this!**

**Kai: -grins hentai at thought of Tyson-**

**Tala: Erm Kai?**

**Kai: -suddenly stops- What?**

**Tala: -indicates down-**

**Kai: -blushes and covers a certain part of his anatomy- Mention this to anyone and I'll kill you!**

**Liah: -snickers- Please review**


	4. The Interveiws

**Liah: Ok so here's part four! **

**Kai: How the hell can she keep going?**

**Liah: -grins wickedly- I think it's VERY VERY VERY funny**

**Kai: -growls again...-How many times are you going to say that?**

**Liah: dunno...**

**Kai: -growls louder- You're weird... **

**Liah: Careful Kai I control your life in this fic...**

**Kai: -looks horrified- And I'm quiet...**

**Porn Star – The Interviews**

A couple of days had passed and Tala was growing impatient. He couldn't stop the thoughts of someone else getting the mail cross his mind; which was why Kai had resorted to going out for breakfast while Tala stomped around their apartment. After breakfast Kai made his way up to the hotel, only to meet the mailman outside their door.

"Ah, Here you go sir" The mailman happily gave Kai the mail as he was about to enter his home.

"Oh Thanks" Kai smiled in response then walked inside; his eyes glued on the mail, or more specifically two envelopes in the mail.

"Tala! It's here!" Tala was at Kai's side quicker than the sun's rays, making Kai blink in surprise. "Here" He handed Tala's envelope to him who opened it slowly, afraid what he was going to find inside. Both ways would be frightening, he didn't actually even know which he wanted it to be.

Kai opened his hastily, ignoring the look Tala gave him. He took one glance over the letter and made a sound that sounded suspiciously like an 'eep'. Tala raised an eyebrow and looked over Kai's shoulder at the letter.

"You got an interview." He stated. Dread suddenly filling his veins. 'What if I'm not good enough?' He thought to himself before pulling the letter out. He fainted.

Kai snickered as Tala came too seven minutes later. "You got one too" He stated, the red head blushed.

"I never expected it" Kai smirked and helped him up off the floor. Tala winced.

"I bet you never expected the floor to be so hard either?" Tala glared in response.

"When's yours?" Kai looked back at the letter and sighed.

"Tomorrow and you?"

"Same" And so Tala decided he wanted to go to his lessons early that day to get away from a snickering Kai.

The next morning was unusually quiet for the two young adults in the kitchen. Tala was sat with his hands over his eyes, constantly reminding himself that everything was going to be alright.

"Kai?" He finally broke the silence.

"Hn" His friend replied boredly.

"What will we have to do at this interview?" Kai shrugged.

"Probably some lines or something... why?"

"Er... just nervous" That was when Kai noticed that Tala was in fact hyperventilating.

"Erm...Tala, you want to lie down for a bit?"

"Yeah..." Kai helped Tala into bed then woke him an hour later to get them ready for the interview.

Kai had changed into his usually clubbing outfit. Dark crimson leather pants with a black silk shirt. Instead of his usual blue shark fins on his face, he had put red ones on. He had black shoes and black leather, fingerless gloves. Tala had also changed into his clubbing outfit, but his pants were plain black, his shirt was white and his shoes were slightly more sophisticated than Kai's.

They had both brushed their teeth etcetera and Kai had put on some eyeliner. They picked up their envelopes before leaving the apartment, to go to Kai's car. He would be driving them to the place of the interviews.

"NEXT!" A man's voice echoed through the walls. Tala gulped and glanced at Kai before walking into the room. "Tala Valcov (sp?)?" The man behind the desk questioned.

Tala nodded, finding himself not able to speak at this moment of time. "Yes your picture was quite impressive...and I think you may be more impressive in person" Tala blushed as the man's eyes trailed up and down his body. "Today we'll just run over some lines with you, and if you pass you get a job okay..." He smirked as Tala's face grew an even brighter red at the last line.

"Heh heh" Tala chuckled nervously. The man's smirk widened.

"Yes I actually mean that..." Tala's blush became a furious red colour, clashing with his hair.

"Right... so here's the script..." Tala nodded and took the script. Thankfully for Tala some of the blush was fading now and so he started reading his lines.

"NEXT!" The same man's voice as before echoed through the walls. Tala stepped out of the room, he was totally red. Kai raised an eyebrow and snickered. He confidentially walked into the room.

"Kai Hiwatari?"

"Yes?" The man smiled and indicated for him to stand on a cross on the floor in front of the desk.

"Hmm... very impressive..." Kai raised an eyebrow as the man licked his lips. "You're quite the looker..." The man stood up and circled Kai.

"Thank you..." Kai smiled to be polite.

"Hmm... you'd match up well with one of my more famous clients... yes..." Kai's raised eyebrow, if possible rose even more.

"More famous clients?" The man snickered.

"Yes... if you pass the test, I already have a film in mind for you..." Kai nodded and took the papers the man was holding out for him. "This is your scripts, read the lines that are marked with yellow highlighter..." Kai nodded and so his interview began.

After about half an hour Kai stepped out of the interview room. Tala looked up at him expecting an answer for whether he got a job or not.

"I got in" Tala whispered when Kai didn't say anything.

"So did I" Kai grinned and pulled the shock shelled Tala to their car.

**Liah: Okay, that's part four, and if you noticed, Tyson is kinda mentioned there as one of the more famous clients...**

**Kai: I can't wait till... –trails off-**

**Tala: right...**

**Kai: What?**

**Tala: It's going to happen again if your not careful**

**Kai –scowls-**

**Liah: -snickers- Please review**


	5. The Job part 1

**Liah: Ok so here's part five! Yey me!**

**Kai: what the hell are you on? How can you like this fic?**

**Liah: -grins wickedly- I think it's VERY VERY VERY VERY funny**

**Kai: -sighs-... Are you going to say that every time now?**

**Liah: maybe...**

**Kai: -growls- You're VERY weird... **

**Liah: -snickers- I know... Now first TyKa and TaBr moment in this!**

**Kai: --looks happy, or for Kai anyway- YEY!**

**Porn Star – The Job (part 1)**

Kai made his way to the same building he had been in days before for his interview. Tala was beside him in the car, even though it horrified him to have to see his friend naked again, he felt that he had to offer him support.

Kai nervously licked his lips as he stepped out onto the pavement. The buildings lights were on as it was dark out. It was 10 o'clock at night, the only time that was available for everyone. Kai gulped nervously as he thought about what was about to happen.

He nodded goodbye to his best friend, who headed in the opposite direction and carried on straight to the director's door, the same guy that had interviewed him.

"Well hello Kai..." He greeted. "You don't mind me calling you by your first name do you?"

"No... Not at all" Kai smiled. The man gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

"Good, you can call me Dave by the way" Kai nodded and shook the man's outstretched hand.

"Thanks" The man nodded then handed Kai a piece of paper.

"Well, most of my films run on the actor's pure instinct... you do realise that you will actually be having sex in this right?" Kai sighed and nodded. "Right... so the more vocal you are, the better it is for the film..." Kai, yet again only nodded, suddenly feeling quite embarrassed, thinking about how vocal he could be.

"That shouldn't be a problem" He whispered. The man smirked.

"Good... now, are you usually on top or bottom?" Now this question got Kai blushing. 'I really have to tell the guy this?' He thought drastically. 'This is bad, very bad'

"I'll take that as bottom" He smirked at Kai's unusual discomfort on the subject. "Which is good as the person I paired you up with usually is on top..." Kai sighed, he should've expected that.

"Right... so I'll quickly run you through the film and what will be the gist of what happens..." Kai nodded and so the explanation began.

"Firstly, you will be wearing leather, like you wore for your interview, except in this, it will be more ripped. It will go like a classic date, a club followed by 'coffee'" At this final word he did two symbols that indicated that it wasn't exactly that. (AN: you know the '**"**' marks?)

Kai licked his lips nervously and nodded. "For the 'coffee'" The man yet again did the symbols. "You will first start on the couch, then move to a wall, then the shower, then finally the bed" Kai gulped. "Got that?" Kai nodded, suddenly regretting what he was about to do, this was SO gonna hurt.

Tala sighed as he sat on a bench outside the studio section.

"Yeah... so who's this new guy that's starting today Ty?"

"Called Kai Hiwatari... the boss said he's quite a hottie, along with that other guy... Tala Valcov... apparently he's shyer though..." Tala blushed as he heard his name being said through the curtain.

Snicker.

"Bless, maybe we should help him out a bit, get him a bit more... looser..."

Snicker.

"You are so cruel sometimes... he may be a nice guy you never know"

Tala sighed and stood up. He slowly made his way round the curtain to come face to face with the two people that had being talking. And face to face with his ultimate crush, the one and only Bryan Kuznetsoz. He blushed.

One had midnight blue hair, it was completely straight and went down to his waist. He wore a dark blue leather shirt with black leather pants, the pants had a blue dragon printed up the leg on the right hand side. He wore blue eyeliner and blue fingerless leather gloves. His shoes were plain black, slightly gothic but still elegant.

The man next to him had mid length lavender hair. He wore blackish coloured, tight jeans that were ripped in several places with a plain black t-shirt. He also wore eyeliner but his was black and black fingerless gloves. Tala gulped at the sight.

"Ah...hi" He said weakly. The young adult with midnight blue hair who had earlier been called Ty smiled.

"Hey, Tala right?" He held out his hand to the red head. Tala smiled shyly and nodded and shook his hand.

Bryan didn't move; his eyes were fixed on the man in front of him.

'Fuck he IS hot!' He kept repeating in his head.

"BRYAN!" Tyson snapped for the fifth time. Bryan jerked his head away from the temptation of Tala and looked at his friend and Co-worker.

"Sorry... what is it?"

"I'm going on now... keep Tala good company..." Bryan nodded dumbly and went to follow his friend.

"You coming?"

"Sure" Tala mumbled, feeling suddenly sick remembering having to see his friend naked again.

Tala, Bryan and Tyson arrived in the studio five minutes later; Tala now in front. Kai was sat waiting in his outfit. He was wearing bright crimson tight leather jeans, with slashes on the sides and a phoenix etched on the side of the right pant leg, leading up to the top of his thigh at the back.

He had a black silk shirt on that was slightly tucked into the pants. He had his usual triangles on his face; except they were red this time and he wore matching red, fingerless gloves. His hair was ruffled, with a sexy, 'just-got-out-of-bed' look.

Tala gulped. He couldn't believe his friend could look so... so... HOT!

Kai looked up and his crimson eyes immediately locked eyes with the midnight blue haired man who was stood staring at him. After five solid minutes of staring Tyson finally said something.

"Whoa..."

**Liah: Okay, that's part five, and you TyKa and TaBr fans will be happy! Sorry I'm making Kai uke AGAIN though... but hey it's my speciality! He he!**

**Kai: I can't believe your making me uke AGAIN**

**Tala: Who cares?**

**Kai: Tala... –growls-**

**Tala: don't have a go at me...**

**Kai –scowls-**

**Liah: -snickers- Please review**


	6. The Job part 2

**Liah: Ok so here's part six! Yippee**

**Kai: I think she's had the caffeine again...**

**Liah: -grins wickedly- I have!**

**Kai: -sighs-... why god do you do this to me?**

**Liah: Erm... he doesn't like you?**

**Kai: -growls-**

**Liah: -snickers- Now for Kai's first 'job' – yes there are two meanings!**

**Kai: -licks lips- hmm I can't wait...**

**Porn Star – The Job (part 2)**

**The Club**

"Whoa..."

Kai gulped. His eyes trailed over his new co-worker's body then landed back on his eyes. He rose an eyebrow in question as he caught the other young man hastily wipe his face with his hand.

"Er nothing..." He mumbled, blushing bright red. "So... you Kai Hiwatari?" Kai nodded and bit his lip nervously.

"Tyson Granger?" The man in question nodded. Mentally groaning at the way Kai had said his name, it was almost husky.

Tyson licked his lips and looked towards the producer's door. "So you ready?" Kai sighed and nodded. "I can tell this is your first time doing this sort of thing, just act like you normally would..." Kai glanced over his shoulder to see Tala snickering at him. Kai glared at him and Tala immediately shut up.

"So you two are friends?" Bryan asked Tala quietly.

"Yeah... we've known each other years... he's the one who made me do this... he's evil" Bryan snickered at this remark.

"It's not as bad as you think... I'll go easy on you don't worry..." Tala's eyes widened. 'Did he just say what I thought he did?'

"What?" Tala gasped, finally registering that he had indeed said what he thought he had. Bryan smirked.

"What I mean to say is; the next film is you and me kid." Tala felt like he was going to faint... and sure enough, he did. (AN: Mwhahaha sorry I had to, the temptation was just too strong...)

Kai, Tyson and the director snapped round to see Tala half on the floor and half held up in mind-air by Bryan. Bryan snickered.

"Erm Kai... does your friend have some kind of epilepsy?"

"No why?"

"I just told him we'd be filming together and he fainted..." This time it was Kai's turn to snicker.

"You'll find out why eventually..." Tyson raised an eyebrow and looked at Kai puzzled. Kai just shook his head in response then turned back to the director.

"Right... so you're both ready?" Both Kai and Tyson nodded. "Good" The director nodded then indicated for someone to change the lights. "Tala, Bryan, Mercedes, Jack, Timothy and Phoebe will be the extras in the club.

"But we haven't got the right clothes on" Bryan stated. "And Tala's knocked out for the count" He continued. The director shrugged.

"Wake him up then" He snapped. Bryan sighed and nodded and proceeded to drag Tala out of the room.

A couple of minutes later the preparations were ready and so were the actors. Bryan and Tyson were exchanging a few words beforehand and Kai and Tala were on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm nervous" Tala mumbled. Kai glared.

"YOU'RE nervous?" He snapped. "You don't have to have sex in front of cameras..."

"I will eventually... and what makes it worse is... it's going to be with Bryan..." Kai snickered.

"So THAT'S why you fainted..." Tala blushed and nodded. "You'll be fine... but fuck, isn't Granger hot?" Tala snickered.

"Well I have to admit, you were right... we did get some lookers" Tala winked then nodded back at the director who was shouting his last orders.

"Right come on people gather round!" Kai gulped and took his position on the 'dance floor'. Tala stood beside Bryan uncomfortably waiting for instruction. Lights flickered across the floor and along the people on it. Tyson licked his lips nervously as the music started and so the filming began.

Mercedes and Jack and Tim and Phoebe were already dancing on each other. Bryan was helping Tala by being the one doing all the work whereas Kai and Tyson were almost on fire.

The director stared at them mouth agape as the two young men danced all over each other's bodies. Tyson's groaned as he felt Kai slide down the front of his body, spooning him in the process.

Kai smirked and gave him a saucy wink on his way back up, his hands gliding up Tyson's sides on his way. Tyson moaned quietly, feeling himself get turned on already, mentally commenting to himself that this was the quickest amount of time that this had happened.

Feeling like it was his turn to take control Tyson started working his own magic, Tyson span round so he was spooning Kai and grinded his hips into the other man's bending at the same time to create a better effect, causing Kai to bite his lip.

"Hmm" Kai moaned as his hands roamed Tyson's back as he stood up. Wanting to feel any part of Tyson he could, Kai's hands curled round Tyson's body as their hips swayed with the music. Tyson growled lowly as he felt Kai's hands slide along the material of his top, he could feel Kai's cold breath along his neck making his heart race faster.

Tala glanced over at his friend and smirked, he looked like he was having fun that was for sure. Bryan noticed the look and raised an eyebrow, Tala span Bryan round in response and Bryan grinded into him just like the main couple had done minutes ago, hiding his amusement Bryan turned back round then smirked.

"Hmm... they're having fun" He whispered then suddenly his arms snaked around Tala's sides and grabbed his butt. Tala made a quiet 'eep' sound of surprise before gulping. Bryan licked his lips then dipped his head to lick along Tala's neck.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Tyson asked huskily as they'd completed they're ten minutes of saucy dancing.

"God yes" Kai gasped in response. Tala and Bryan were suddenly wondering whether the two men were being serious or acting.

Tyson took Kai's hand and dragged him out of the 'night club'.

"CUT!" The director yelled. "Very good I'm impressed... Kai you're a very good actor" He applauded. "You have five minutes rest until the couch and wall scene." Both Kai and Tyson blushed at this.

Camera and lights men were coming from all over the room to sort out the scene for the next clip. Tala and Bryan sat down, Tala now looking flushed collapsed on a bench, grateful that his scene was over.

"Enjoy that?" Bryan whispered huskily in his ear. Tala's face turned bright red, he snapped round to look at Bryan who had a wicked glint in his eyes and a very devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"I...umm..." Bryan snickered.

"So that's why you fainted earlier..." He raised an eyebrow. Tala nodded dumbly and refused to look Bryan in the face.

"If it helps, then I think that you," His face had come awfully close to Tala's now. "Are very very hot yourself" He whispered finally before walking off, laving Tala to come to terms with reality.

Kai sat on a bench next to where Tala and Bryan had been with Tyson. "So..." Tyson mumbled.

"So..." Kai whispered in response.

"You nervous?" Kai just merely shrugged in response.

"A little" He whispered.

"You seem like a natural... I had to go to drama lessons and everything, Bryan taught me" Kai raised an eyebrow at him and snorted.

"Well I am good at everything..." Tyson raised an eyebrow at this a mischievous smile on his face.

"Really? Is that so?" He smirked as Kai winked.

"Or so I've been told..."

"Hmm... not long till I find out eh?" At this remark Kai blushed.

"I guess not..." He glanced at the clock on the far side of the room.

"Are y-" Tyson stopped and looked at the floor. Kai stared at him confused. Tyson coughed, he blushed bright red. "Are you... doing anything after this?" Kai coughed nervously.

"Erm... no why?"

"Well... I was wondering if you, wanted to go out for a drink or something?" Kai smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I have no classes tomorrow so I can lie in..."

"Classes?"

"I'm at university"

"Oh..." Tyson nodded in understanding.

"RIGHT! Break's over!" The director called. Tala and Bryan snickered as Kai and Tyson both blushed hearing this.

"Good luck buddy..." Tala snickered. Kai glared at him.

"Thanks, even though I know you don't mean it" Tala pouted.

"But I did... I'll be here, just not watching, I had enough nightmares from just taking that picture for you" Bryan snickered at this, he'd returned just after the announcement had been made.

"Good luck" Bryan smiled then winked.

**Liah: Okay, that's part six, I was going to do the full film, but I was onto my 4th page... so I thought I better not risk trying to do all that at once.**

**Kai: -stands still staring at screen, TOTALLY turned on.**

**Tyson: -grins at state Kai's in-**

**Tala: -snickers at state Kai's in-**

**Bryan: -raises an eyebrow at state Kai's in-**

**Liah: -giggles- Please review!**


	7. The Job Part 3

**Liah: Ok so here's part seven! I can't stop writing this lol**

**Kai: -smirks- I don't mind so much anymore**

**Liah: Erm... that's nice?**

**Kai: -grins hentai- Very nice**

**Liah: -snickers- you're obsessed**

**Kai: -licks lips- that's cos I'm with Tyson...**

**Porn Star – The Job (part 3)**

**The Couch**

"Thanks, I'll need it" Tyson muttered then followed Kai over to Dave, the director who was doing the finishing touches on the set.

"Ah, you two ready for the big scene?" Tyson and Kai nodded. They both blushed thinking about what was about to happen. "Good now...one thing, you use you're normal names for this, if you feel the need to say the others name, now positions please" Tyson and Kai stood at the end of the corridor leading up to a room; the room where everything was going to change.

Kai licked his lips nervously. Tyson gulped, he glanced at Kai who was shaking slightly, thinking that it was because of nerves Tyson decided to help him out. "You'll be okay honest" But this just made Kai shake even more.

"Kai are you okay?" Dave questioned. Kai blushed and nodded. He stopped shaking realising that's why everyone was looking at him weirdly. 'Oh curse sexual needs' He sighed mentally.

"Shoot!"

Tyson pulled Kai along the corridor to the room, he fumbled with the keys in his pocket, just before he opened the door Kai was on him, pinning him again the door. Kai's mouth slammed down onto his, Tyson dropped the keys in surprise then started to kiss back. His hands groping in Kai's mass of slate hair, holding on for dear life while the guy was kissing him senseless. Suddenly he was realising that Kai wasn't joking when he said he was good at everything, the guy was practically God at kissing.

When they separated for air Kai smirked and turned round he leant forward to pick the keys off the floor. Tyson watched lustfully then as Kai gave him the keys back he turned him round and pinned Kai to the door and in return, kissed him roughly. Tyson stopped the kiss to lick along Kai's neck while he fumbled with the key in the lock.

"Mmm" Kai moaned, his hands clawing at Tyson's back as the midnight haired man licked a sensitive spot on his neck. "Right there!" He gasped. Tyson smirked against his neck, realising that Kai was indeed the vocal type.

When the door opened Kai stumbled through, not noticing what was happening in his lust hazed mind. Tyson slammed the door shut.

"CUT!" Tyson panted against the door. "That was perfect! I loved it!" Kai blushed as he realised where he was, he wasn't really acting before, and by the look Tyson was giving him, he wasn't either. "Now camera's set up for scene 3!" Kai panted as he stared at the floor, trying to get back to reality. He didn't know why he just kissed him like that, it just seemed right.

"Right Kai... quick word please" Dave called. Kai nodded and walked over to the director. "You really must be a natural, no one's ever got so into this before... well it's either that or you and my man Tyson really do have the hots for one another" He snickered as Kai blushed. "Well I don't really care as long as I get the passion that you two seem to give... keep it up" He motioned for him to stand back where he was.

Tala snickered as he watched his friend's first scene by himself with his new crush.

"What are you snickering at?" Bryan raised an eyebrow at Tala.

"Kai soooooooo likes him, it's funny"

"Hmm, I have a feeling Tyson likes Kai too..." Tala raised an eyebrow this time.

"You think? That's cool, weird place for them to meet but there you go, that's how life works heh?" Tala finished nervously.

"Hmm... funny" Bryan eyed Tala as he understood what that tone of voice meant.

"SHOOT!" Tyson had Kai against the door again and was kissing him in the spot he had found earlier.

"Ah" Kai gasped, his head titled to the side to give more skin for Tyson to ravish at. "Mmm" Tyson resisted the urge to snicker at the noises Kai was probably unconsciously making. One of Kai's hands gripped his shoulders and the other delved into midnight locks. Tyson slammed his lips back down to Kai's slightly swollen ones. Tyson mewled as Kai licked somewhere in his mouth he liked, somewhere he never realised before that he liked. They stumbled back to somewhere in between the door and the couch and separated for a moment, both frantically fumbling with the gloves to get them off and feel each other properly. Tyson finished first while Kai was still desperately trying to get them off.

"Here" Tyson whispered huskily, his hands slid down Kai's sides then up his arms until he reached the devilish gloves, in one swift move they were gone and Tyson's mouth was back on Kai's. Kai made a sound at the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a whimper and kissed back. Tyson grinned against the kiss as his hands lowered to grip onto Kai's butt.

Kai made an 'eep' sound as he was span round and fell onto the couch. In his lust filled mind he realised one thing; 'fuck we're going to...' He never got to finish that thought though as a very needy Tyson sat on his lap and started kissing him again, yet again clouding his already lust filled mind. Midnight blue locks tickled his face as Tyson sat back up slightly. Kai licked his lips then moaned as he felt Tyson undoing his buttons on his shirt, extremely slowly.

"Ty..." His back arched as Tyson's tongue glided down it, teasing him in a sensual way. Tyson's hands rubbed up his chest, the opposite way to his mouth. Kai's head was thrown back and his leg hooked around the other man's. Tyson licked his lips as he moved back up Kai's body.

"Hmm... you taste delicious... I just want to eat you all up"

The director raised an eyebrow at this. He snickered quietly realising the two had gotten that involved they'd even forgotten about the cameras.

"Then please do" Kai gasped in response as Tyson pulled off the rest of his shirt totally, forcing Kai to sit up a little bit.

"Gladly" Tyson grinned before attaching his mouth to Kai's in a passionate frenzy. Kai's hands felt along Tyson's body before sliding up his shirt to feel the tanned flesh underneath. "Mmm" Tyson moaned as Kai separated the kiss to bite Tyson's neck. "Oh" He groaned as Kai hit a spot that made him weak. "There" He whispered. Kai nipped at the spot again causing Tyson to shiver.

Tala snickered. Bryan snickered. They looked at each other and snickered even louder.

"Has he ever done that before?" Tala gasped out through the snickers.

"Nope" Bryan grinned. "Kai's the first person to make him moan." Tala snickered again.

"Oh Kai has a reputation for being vocal so that's' no different. Whenever he would have someone over I'd stay at a friends... it's really quite embarrassing..."

"So you're not vocal?" Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Erm... maybe... but in a different way" Tala blushed.

"In what way?"

"You'll find out won't you?"

"But I wanna know now" Bryan whined. Tala snickered.

"No, not telling, mine's even more embarrassing..."

Kai's hands slid out from under the shirt and worked up the outside instead; they stopped at the top of the buttons and ripped it open. Tyson groaned and gripped as his legs with his hands as Kai's mouth latched to one of his nipples, teasing it with his tongue.

"God yes" He groaned, gripping at Kai's shoulder's for support. Kai smirked then ran his teeth over the nub chuckling mentally when Tyson made a gasping sound mixed with a whimper. Tyson's body jerked forward to get closer to Kai's ever so talented mouth. Kai pushed the shirt over Tyson's shoulders, dimly registering that they had to go slow for the film to last quite a while.

The director snickered realising that Tyson was being vocal for the first time in his porn career. This film was going to be perfect. 'Those two are definitely into each other, luckily I'm not like all the other directors out there, I'd let them be, whereas they'd separate them.' He thought to himself smiling at the face he'd probably got a couple together in his studios.

Tyson growled realising that Kai was taking control; he pushed Kai back onto the couch causing Kai to look startled for a second then smirk after realising what had happened. Then in return Tyson kissed, licked and nipped along Kai's jaw line, then down his neck and along his chest. Kai whimpered, groaned and moaned constantly, and Tyson couldn't help but think that he'd have a sore throat by the end of this, well as well as a sore something else (-).

Tyson lightly bit one of Kai's nipples causing Kai to gasp and arch his back, the same time bucking his hips up into Tyson's. Tyson yelped in surprise then growled. He tugged on Kai's nipple to arouse him further, which seemed to work as Kai blindly gripped at Tyson's shoulders and call out his name in a short gasp.

Tala snickered even louder, this was really too amusing. Kai hadn't shut up since they were on the couch; he was absently wondering whether the audience wanted that much vocal activity.

"Wanna grab a coffee?" Bryan interrupted his thoughts, then registering what he said he blushed.

"Heh... sure..." He mumbled then proceeded to walk out of the room.

Tyson grinned as he sat up; he lowered himself down Kai's body as his tongue slid down the pale creamy skin. He mentally groaned at the taste of it. Kai licked his lips and moaned as Tyson's tongue darted in and out of his navel (AN: I actually find that quite gross...) "Fuck..." He moaned.

"Soon" Tyson whispered huskily in response. Kai groaned as he felt Tyson's hands working on his thighs, massaging his muscles.

"Hmm" Kai mumbled in response. Tyson smirked loving seeing Kai like this, and to think when he first saw him he found him gorgeous, now he was drop dead sexy.

"I love seeing you like this" He whispered in Kai's ear as he ground his hips into the man underneath him. "So hot and sexy" Kai whimpered causing Tyson to groan at the noise he made. "I just want you now" As he whispered the last bit he sat up and reached behind him to pull of Kai's shoes and throw them somewhere else in the room. Kai watched him lustfully as he sat up. He watched the way Tyson's muscles rippled with every twist he made and licked his lips.

"Not as sexy as you" He whispered. Tyson smiled then winked as he pulled off his socks. Kai reached down and did the same to Tyson's to aid him in the act of undressing each other.

"Now... Mr Hiwatari... need help removing them sexy tight leather pants?" Tyson made it a question causing Kai to groan then lick his lips.

"Only If I can help you with yours, Mr Granger" He smirked then winked in response. Tyson groaned at that look and lowered his head, intending to pull the zip down with his teeth. Kai whimpered as he felt Tyson's breath tease his arousal.

"Hmm now for starters" Tyson peeled off Kai's leather pants and threw them on the floor beside them, mentally smirking that Kai was indeed already aroused. Then he smirked at the size of Kai's erection. But before Kai could make a comment Tyson took him in his mouth.

"Ty-yson!" Kai gasped out. His back arched off the couch. Tyson gripped Kai's hips to stop him from bucking up. "Fuck!" He yelled again as Tyson licked over the top of it, hitting a spot that made Kai shiver.

Tyson kept one hand in place to stop Kai from bucking but with the other he blindly reached up his chest to play with one of Kai's nipples. His head bobbed up and down taking in Kai as much as he could (AN: luckily Tyson has a big mouth heh smirks).

Kai groaned, his vision went blank and all he could feel was that hot wet cavern surrounding him, making him completely forget what this was about. Tyson hummed, the vibrations adding to Kai's need. "God..." He whispered, he clutched at the couch's material, needing to grip onto something.

When he felt like he was about to let go Tyson stopped. Kai growled realising what they were, meant to be doing and reached forward, he yanked at the strings on either side of Tyson's leather pants to undo them. Tyson licked his lips in suspense as Kai peeled the leather off him, licking down his chest as he lowered to get rid of the hot material properly.

When he reached Tyson's erection he made a sound of approval before returning the favour and taking him in his mouth. Tyson yelped and clutched at the couch, trying his best to hold on as he was in a press up like position, his weight straining on his arms and shoulders. "Kai!" He yelled out as Kai licked over his tip that made him temporally blind. "Fuck" He shivered, he was shaking, sweat started to form on his temple as Kai's forever talented mouth worked its magic.

When Tyson was ready to let go, Kai stopped and slid up under his body; they both moaned as their erections rubbed together to cause a very wanted friction. Tyson kissed Kai on the lips passionately while he reached down for his leather pants on the floor, after finding them he sat up to straddle his soon to be 'lover's' waist in the process, he reached his hand into one of the pockets and pulled out a small bottle of lavender coloured liquid.

Kai licked his lips in anticipation causing Tyson to smirk. Kai spread his legs so Tyson could settle in between them. One of his legs was hung loosely over the side of the couch, over the top of the headrest, while the other was pressed against the floor. Tyson licked his dry lips then coated his fingers up in the lube. He winked at Kai then cautiously slipped a finger inside him. Kai whimpered and tried to push back against the intrusion. "Ty..." He whispered as he scrunched his eyes shut, totally trusting the other young man with his body.

Tyson grinned and added a second finger, Kai slightly winced but the feeling was soon gone as Tyson started stroking his erection at the same time. Tyson fingers scissored inside him in preparation. After a while he added a third finger. Kai growled and started to fight against Tyson's hold so he could push against the digits. Tyson thrust his fingers deep inside Kai hitting his prostrate. "FUCK!" Kai yelled out as stars swarmed his vision temporally.

After he removed his fingers Tyson coated his erection in the lube and leant down over Kai. Kai licked his lips then opened his eyes slowly to see what was happening. Tyson smirked at him then thrust straight into him.

"TYSON!" Kai yelled out as he gripped onto Tyson's shoulders. Tyson panted as he rest his head on the couch arm to get his breath back.

"Ngh... so tight" He whispered. Kai chuckled slightly then moaned at the effect it gave. He pulled his leg down from the top of the couch and pulled the other up to wrap around Tyson's body, creating an 'X' shape along Tyson's back. They both moaned as this forced Tyson in deeper.

"Move...please" Kai whimpered. Tyson nodded then slowly pulled out them thrust back in, Kai's hips bucked to meet the thrusts and soon enough they had a rhythm going. Kai gripped onto Tyson's shoulders, his head dug into the crook of Tyson's neck. Tyson bit Kai's neck as the passion got to him. He reached down in between their bodies to grasp Kai's erection and pump at it.

After three more thrusts, Kai came yelling Tyson's name at the top of his lungs as he gripped onto him for dear life. Tyson came soon after yelling Kai's name then he slumped down on top of him.

"Whoa" Kai whispered after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Mmm" Tyson whispered before he kissed Kai passionately on the lips. "But I'm not done with yet" Kai whimpered at the tone of voice and felt himself start to harden again.

**Liah: Well there's the couch bit done! With a bit of the door he he!**

**Kai: -stands still staring at screen, STILL TOTALLY turned on.**

**Tyson: -grins at state Kai's in-**

**Tala: -snickers at state Kai's in-**

**Bryan: -raises an eyebrow at state Kai's in-**

**Liah: -giggles- Please review!**


End file.
